Turkey
Turkey is situated at the crossroads of the Balkans, Caucasus, Middle East, and the eastern Mediterranean. Throughout its history, it has served as both an obstacle and a bridge between the two continents. İn countryhumans, Turkey is a neutral country that doesn't have a big part, unlike his Polandball counterpart. If you want a better grasp of turkey, it's better if you check his Polandball information, where he is known as "Kebab Lord" ''amongst both the Countryhumans and Polandball fandom,messing with his Yoğurt,Kebab,Tea,Maraş İce-Cream,Köfte and Döner...also his people will make him Super mad and he might attack you. Description Appearance Turkey wears a sweater with a Moon and Crescent. He has bandages around his arms as well. However, usually drawn in a nice Suit and a fez. Personality Much like Polandball, Turkey in Countryhumans is Aggressive and Dangerous. Turkey may be Aggressive and Dangerous but they care about people. Turkey is often mad because hes either done of USA's stupidness or the issue with Syria,İraq and İSİS (not adding AKC and the other organizations.) Interests * Looking Good * Ships Flag meaning : İn Urban Legends,The Red comes from the Dead of The Great Patriotic War while the Star represents freedom and The Crescent is the symbol of İslam. İn normal use,Thr flag is used by the last generation Ottoman Empire before its fall. History After World War 1,'The Ottoman Empire''' fell into the destruction state and started losing power immensely,becoming the Sick Man of Europe. In 1919, 19th Of May, the Turkish Revolution started against The Allied Powers and Ottoman Empire. The Revolution was a success and in the time during 1920 to 1923, Government Of The Grand National Assembly (GGNA) ruled the country. In 1923, Republic Of Turkey was established. Turkey is currently a member of NATO '''and a sub-member of '''EU. Turkey has a son and his name is Turko-Cyprus but nobody knows it. Quick note,after the Revolution, some cities were honored with different names. KahramanMaraş and ŞanlıUrfa, which were Just Maraş and Urfa before are 2 examples. Relationships Family * Turkmenistan (brother) * Turkish Cyprus (son) * Istanbul (best son) * Ankara (also best son) * Canakkale (that one son he has that held off the British sooo...best son indeed) * Rize (center of Tea so yea,best son) * Kahramanmaraş (center of Maraş İce Cream,also best son.) * Kyzgizistan (brother) * Uyghuristan (lost Brother thatbis getting tortured by China) * Government Of The Grand National Assembly (TRUE FATHER) * Abkhazia (Brother İn Arms) * Circassia (Brother İn Arms) * Bulgaria and Hungary (brother from another mother) * Ottoman Empire (Father,sorta) * Seljuk Empire (Grandfather) * Karakhan Empire (Grandfather) * Gaznelid Kingdom (Grandfather..sorta) * Empire Of Attila (Ancestor) * The Kokturk Kingdom (The First "Turk" named Ancestor) * Uyghur Khanate (Ancestors. Today is lost brother!) Friends * USA (frenemie) * Greece (for now) * Russia (unstable) * Syria * Iraq * Serbia (IRL) Enemies * China * Armenia * Anti Kebab Coalition * Anti Turkic Union * Serbia (IN MEMES) * ISIS Ships Turkey X Russia: Russia and Turkey are friends currently, People ship them. Turkey X Greece; Greece and Turkey have been 2 countries that were really close. So people ship them. References https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turkey Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:Balkans Category:Turkic Countries Category:Country Category:Everything Category:Islamic Countries Category:NATO members Category:Republics